A Wolf Among Us
by Danisnotme
Summary: Maya, a young girl has been living in the maze for as long as she could remember, but one night when she was asleep, Minho and Thomas took her back to the Glade. Now she has to help them escape the maze, but can she help them while keeping her biggest secret? Can she keep on trying to escape the reality that she's a werewolf?
1. The Girl

**Hey!** ** _This is my first fan fiction so make sure to tell me what you think!_**

"Maya!" My mom calls me in for dinner, I walk in to what they so call ¨kitchen¨, and I look up to see my mom's gooey body and the blades that had always stuck out when she got nerves. Me, on the other hand, look completely different. I had always wondered why I and my mum were different, until she told me I was adopted. She had informed me that she is what some people call: a griever. I had always thought I was human. Well, actually, I´m not really human, I can change into a wolf whenever I want to and when it's a full moon. My mum say's people call things like me a werewolf.

"What's wrong mum?" I ask her, "Oh nothing, I just hear that someone or some people are coming to this part of the maze." She tells me, I look at her wondering why that's a problem. I go to sit down on the cold hard ground, I look up at the sky before looking down at my wonderful- rat soup? Ugh." Mum, not again, you know I hate rat soup." I tell her, "Well, if you don't like it you should just go to bed. It's the only thing we have right now." She said to me. I sighed, and walked away.

I kept on walking until I could only barely hear the crunching and grinding from my mum, sisters, and brothers.

I walked until I found a corner with some more softer vines. So I broke some off to use as a pillow, I curled up into a little ball and propped my head up on a thick branch sticking out of the pile so I was looking up at the sunset. I watched as the beautiful bright orange sun disappears behind the pink clouds, and the moon come out ready to start the night. I looked up until my eyelids got heavy and I dozed off.

 ** _THOMAS'S POV_**

I took a deep breath as me and Minho ran towards the Glade. For some odd reason the maze doors wouldn´t close until everyone alive gets out. That would be me and Minho at the moment. We needed to get back so the doors would close and the Gladers will be safe from the grievers. But, we take a break anyways just to take a breath.

We drank some water, and rested, and we were just about ready to begin running again, until I heard very faint sigh, as if someone was sleeping.

"Minho do you hear that?" I asked him.

"Ya." He answered. "Thank goodness I wasn't going crazy."

I turned around and started walking, but Minho grabbed my arm before I could take a step.

"You really think we're gonna go check it out? Shuck Head."

"You don't have to, but I am." I said. Minho sighed and followed me, we start running, deeper into the maze, and the snoring fades. We slow down and turn the corner, and froze.


	2. The Glade

We stared, a few inches away from us, a young girl that looked at least the age of 9 or 10.

She had long wavy brown hair with freckles that covered just about her entire body. She had been wearing a worn long sleeved, dark red shirt with the right sleeve cut off.

On her arm she had a tattoo of a snake curling around her tan skin. She wore navy blue leggings that are also all worn out. I then looked down at her feet, but she had no shoes

¨Must hurt having no shoes out here.¨ I commented. Minho just made a grunting noise in response.

I bent down and roll her other sleeve up, she rolled around, though did not wake up. We saw that she had a small red dot on her arm.

"Oh no." I thought out loud.

"What?" Minho questioned.

I pointed to the prick in her arm. "She's been stung."

Minho's eyes got even wider, and when I went to grab her but he stopped me.

"Dude, we can't take her back to the glade, that's shuckin' crazy!" He stated.

"Look" I tell him, "She's most likely gonna die if we don't take her." I stared at him waiting for a response.

After a few moments of silence, Minho sighed once more, but gave in, and bent down to help me carry her. But just as I put my arms under her, she jerked up and slammed her back into the wall behind her, eyes growing wider than ours. We stared at her in even more shock than before, and we were pretty shuckin´ scared before.

"Who the hell are you?!" She asked between worried breaths.

"I'm Thomas" I informed her. "And this here is Minho." I pointed to Minho, he didn't look to happy. "You've been stung" Minho said. "We need to get you back to the glade to heal you." Minho pointed at the wounded arm.

She looked down in worry." Oh, that? That's nothing." She said in a voice that told us it was something.

"Look, we need to get yo- I suddenly heard the familiar sound of a griever's walk.

I looked at Minho before turning back to the abandoned girl, "You have to hide, now." I told her. Minho and I went to grab her, but she held back. We pulled harder, still getting nowhere. She was unbelievably strong.

I looked up to see the grievers shadow pass the corner. And Minho and I ran to hide behind a wall that was close enough to hear what was going on, but not enough so the creature could notice them.

I heard the griever crawling up to the girl, and it´s pace quickened, A few moments later, I hear... whispering? It's almost as a spell was being cast, and it was obviously in a language that was not human what so ever

Then, suddenly, we heard the griever begin to howl, and it was followed by a blood curdling scream. Moments later, the griever began to walk away, and once we couldn't hear the grinding any more, we went to check it out. When we turned the corner, the girl was laying on the ground, passed out.

This time Minho went to carry her, but she didn't jerk, she didnt do anything except let out a small groan.

Minho handed her to me, and I took her, knowing Minho only wanted me to carry her because he couldn´t handle children.

I cradled her in my arms as me and Minho ran.

I was just about five yards away from him, falling behind with every step.

"Try and keep up!" Minho yelled after me.

"Yeah, like I can do that when a 90 pound girl in my hands!" I screamed back at him. I really need to catch up.

"I can see the doors!" Minho yelled. I began to run faster, trying to keep up with Minho, who was probably already inside the Glade.

I ran through the doors wheezing. Then all the Gladers felt a very strong breeze coming from the Maze. The doors were closing. Finally. I put the girl down just as Newt got to me and Minho.

"Who the bloody hell is she" Newt questioned us, while at the same time examining the girl.

"We don't know, she didn't tell us." Minho said not stopping to look up at Newt.

"Then why did you bring her here?" Newt asked, obviously still confused.

"Because. This..." Minho said, rolling up her left sleeve.

When Newt saw the wound he immediately called Jeff and Clint.

They took her into the Homestead to get her checked out.

"By the looks of it, I would say it would at least be a year old." Jeff said, examining the sting. Clint nodded his head slowly in agreement.

"But how is that possible? Wouldn't she be dead or going crazy 'bout now?" Minho said.

"Of course she would if she was normal, but it really isn't looking like she is to me." Jeff said.

"Well if she was okay for a year then I think she's gonna be okay for now." Newt said.

"What does that mean exactly?" I asked him.

"It means we don't have to give her the bloody antidote, we just gotta wait until she's awake and the we ask questions." He answered.

 _ **MAYA'S POV**_

I woke up to the sound of muffled voices and the smell of food. Someone was cooking.

I opened my eyes but the moment I saw the light I snapped them shut. Not smart. I tried squinting, I guess it was getting better.

I worked my way up to opening my eyes all the way, and I saw I was in a small wooden room with a tiny little window to my left. Or it might have been a broken wall. Either way, I could see a valley.

I sat up, my back was starting to ache, and I realized I was in a wooden bed. No wonder.

Wanting to see more out of the hole in the wall, so I stuck my head out. The first thing I saw was trees, a forest. Then I saw a wooden pavilion. A group of people were standing under it, like a gathering. All boys, except for one girl.

I focused back in on the voices outside the door. But before I could make out any of the words the knob began to turn, and I quickly got back into the bed and pretended to be asleep.

Four boys walked in, a blonde, an African American, an Asian, and a boy with black hair.

"I don't shucking know when she's going to wake up Newt. Go ask Clint." Started one of the boys. There was a sigh and two people left the room. Leaving the Asian, and black hair.

"Umm, Minho." One of the boys began.

"Don't even get me started Thomas." Minho said in a sarcastic voice. Then let out a short laugh.

I squint my eyes ever so slightly so I could see who it was. The Asian boy was Minho, and the dark haired boy was Thomas. These were the boys that brought me to this strange place.

"Minho!" I hear someone call in the distance. "We need you out here!" They called once again.

Minho left the room and the only one left was Thomas.

He stood there looking at me for a long time. He finally decided to leave. I then opened my eyes and continued looking out the window. This time the first thing I saw was a wall. And a big one at that. Actually, this wall was the tallest thing I ever saw. It was made of metal. And had vines creeping out from the bottom to the top.

Circling around the whole valley. In the middle of each wall was a door. And these ginormous doors were in every direction. In the East, the West, North, and South. They were all closed, then I realized. We were trapped.


	3. Thomas

I heard the door open behind me, and I looked who it was. It was the blonde boy. He looked surprised that I was awake. I knew it was much too late to pretend I was asleep so I jumped out of the window. I landed feet first and started running, right when I hit the ground. I heard yells and screams in the distance, and I knew people saw me.

I ran straight towards the forest. I didn't look behind me, for I knew they were already right on my tail. Once I made it to the forest, I smelt someone already here. I stopped and climbed a tree to get away from the people chasing me. I got to the top just as they passed by the tree.

"Come on guys, she has to come out sometime, we'll just wait for her." I heard someone say. I stifled a laugh when I heard them say that. THEY would have to leave sometime.

In about 30 minutes, I heard them leave and I climbed back down the tree. I followed the scent of the guy in the woods a few minutes ahead of me. I went as softly as I could, for I did not want them to hear me.

A few minutes later, I saw the shape of a body. He was murmuring to himself. Picking something up with a shovel. Then I saw another figure approach him.  
His head was twitching to the side like he couldn't control it. His face was battered and bruised and bloodied. Then the boy looked up and said something to him.

Then the bloodied figure screamed. "It's all your fault! You did this!" He screamed at the boy. He attacked, and I smelt him.

I recognized that smell. It was the smell of griever. My mom told me about this. There are some grievers that are out of control. They like to kill, like to sting. This one has been stung.

I ran to them, hoping to protect the boy who has been attacked. As I got closer, I realized it was Thomas, the dark haired boy. As soon as I got close enough, I pounced on the attacker, he yelped yanked off of Thomas and started clawing at me.

Thomas stumbled back and watched in surprise.

 _ **Thomas's POV**_

I was just getting some more soil for Newt when I heard leaves crumpling under someone's feet. I looked up to see who it was, it was Ben.

The first thing I saw was his face. It was horrible. "Ben?" I asked. I didn't get an answer. Instead, I got a scream. "It's all your fault! You did this!" I fell back in surprise as he twitched his head to the side.

I was still on the ground when he attacked me, he leaped into the air like a wild animal, and landed on top of me with incredible force. He tried several times to bite me, me dodging them all by moving my head to the side, which was the only thing I could move.

Then I heard something come up behind me, the sound was as soft as a cat trotting across a wooden floor with its padded paws. Then a small figure, like a child, leaped over me almost like Ben when he attacked, but more graceful. Like a wolf.

The figure leaped over me and its body connected with Ben's chest, the impact knocking him over. Once I got up, I recognized the person that leaped over me to attack Ben, It was the girl we found in the Maze.

She landing on Ben with impossible gracefulness. Ben struggled under the little girl's incredible strength.

The girl's lips pulled back to bare her sharp teeth, her eyes turned a luminous yellow, claws struck out of her fingers where her nails were supposed to be, then I heard a low rumble, and realized it was coming from the girl. She was growling.

She bit at Ben. Ben dodging each bite. Finally, the girl yanked her hand back and clawed at his face, deep red scratches appeared across Ben's cheek.

Ben threw a punch at the girl, his fist connected with her jaw on his second throw.

The girl, once again, tried to bite at him. And she did. Her sharp teeth sunk into Ben's flesh. Ben screamed and went limp. She had won.


	4. Trust

Maya got up off of Ben, wiping her mouth, gagging.

 _What was that?_ I thought to myself. Now she was normal, no claws, no yellow eyes, no sharp teeth, and the growling had stopped.

She was looking at me with an intense expression. "Can I trust you?" I heard her say.

"W-what?" I responded.

"I said, _can I trust you."_

"With what?"

"You know what you just saw," She paused. "Don't you?"

She stared at me, her expression changed, almost worried.

"Um," I started."No, not really." I was out of breath, even though I barely did anything.

She started to murmur to herself. Then she looked up. "Then I'll show you."

With that, her eyes turned, again, a luminous yellow, claws struck out of her fingers, she howled, she sounded in pain. Her lips curled back to reveal her amazingly sharp teeth. I wanted to go towards her, to see if she was alright, but I was to afraid.

I stumbled backwards, my back hitting a tree. Her howl ended abruptly. Everything that happened when she attacked Ben was happening now, in front of me, except this time, she turned into a wolf.

She stared at me with seriousness in her eyes, but before I could do something, I heard a gasp. I looked around and realized that it was Ben. I thought the girl had killed him, apparently I was wrong. Before Ben fell into darkness, he managed to get out one word, " _Werewolf."_ He wheezed, and then he was dead.

I looked back to where the girl was, but she was gone. No trace of her anywhere.

Then I passed out.

 _ **Maya's POV**_

 _I heard the crunch under my paws as I ran through the woods, graceful, but not soundless. I could smell the threatening smell of blood that was seeping through the hollow bark of the trees, the fresh meat that ran through the path of shrubs, I could see the colorful meadow where this forest ends, though I could never reach it._

 _I ran until my legs gave in, I stumbled, and stumbled, and finally collapsed. My breath growing softer, and softer, then stopped._

I woke up with a gasp, I've gotten these kind of dreams before, running for something I could never reach, like it was mocking me.

With a jolt, I realized where I was. I jumped up and looked around, I was in the forest I was in last night. The forest where I attacked the boy that had been stung. I could still taste his horrifyingly disgusting flesh in the back of my mouth.

Then I remembered Thomas. The boy who got attacked. The boy who knows my secret.

* * *

I started hearing voices coming from beyond. One boy and one girl. The boy was Thomas, the girl, I had no idea who she was.

They started to get clearer, and I could understand what they were saying.

"Thomas," The girl started. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I didn't know if I was actually still sane, if what I saw was real, now I'm sure that it is." Thomas confirmed.

As they got closer, I hid behind a nearby shrub, breathing silently.

They stopped as I crunched the leaves under my feet. Thomas slowly approached, but when he saw me he leaped back in fear. The girl next to him stopped him and walked towards me in a cautious manner, I could tell that somehow she had known I was the girl that Thomas was talking about.

I curled my lips back to show my pointed teeth. Warning her not to come any closer than she already was.

She stopped where she was. Holding her hands in front of her chest to show she would cause me no harm. I backed away, trying not to show the fear rising in my chest. My back bumped into a tree, I slid around it and ran. Not looking back to see if they were following or not.

It felt as if I was running for hours. But I kept running cause I saw a light. Then it hit me. This was my dream. I was living in my dream right now.

My legs gave in. I tumbled to the ground and the weeds scratched at my face. I finally stopped rolling. But I got up and kept on running. I had to see what the light was. This wasn´t a dream. This was real life. And there is something there. I´m sure of it.

Darkness was falling over the sky. And it looked as if the light was only a mile away, although it wasn´t as light now, the darkness was beginning to consume the glowing object.

Now she was only half a mile.

Now closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Then it was gone. Swallowed by the night.


End file.
